Ryuuringan Chronicles
by Kurien
Summary: What if the predecessor to the Sharingan and Byakugan never diverged? Will the holder of this doujutsu use his vision to steer the shinobi world to the brink of disaster, or to the threshold of salvation? Or will he carouse like an idiot, leaving all wondering what will become of their world? OC main character. No pairings as of yet, and unlikely. My first foray into fanfiction!


Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto, nor am I affiliated with it, Masashi Kishimoto, nor Shounen Jump in any way. Naruto remains the property of its respective copyright holders.

As Uchiha Itachi began to throw his first kunai and make his insanely fast hand seals for a follow-up attack, I shot forward from the branch I was standing on which was concealed behind the tree's trunk that I was hiding behind, and spun in place, shooting a bolt of emerald green lightning from my fingertips, which knocked Itachi's kunai from his grip, leaving him stunned at my appearance, along with Naruto, Kakashi, Sakura and Chiyo of the Sand.  
I looked at Itachi, and he blanched at my gaze, for there lay the Ryuuringan, a predecessor to the Sharingan. In essence it is a doujutsu that combines the basic abilities of the Byakugan, sans penetrative vision, with the full combat abilities of the Sharingan, however lacking Mangekyou stages. The tomoe are also inverted, with the 'tail' end trailing from the pupil, which is slitted vertically, and an emerald green iris.  
"…that eye. It can't be. And that green lightning… You must be Kurien Rikuto." Itachi surmised fairly quickly.  
I stood, and smiled wanly. "I see I've garnered a reputation then… That's a disappointment."  
At that moment, I shot forward, faster than last time, and spun a head-height kick that was bolstered by a large amount of chakra that I'd sent through my leg. Itachi saw it, and ducked, but my Ryuuringan had allowed me to predict that action and so I used the momentum to follow the kick through, re-route the chakra to my other foot, and finish with a vicious side kick that created a powerful chakra pulse that both sent Itachi flying, and produced an impact blast on the ground for several feet.

Kakashi stood, shocked; able to follow the combat with his sole Sharingan, he stood in awe. The others, however, were in confusion as a rogue ninja had appeared out of nowhere, disarmed an S-Rank shinobi and proceeded to best him in high-speed combat.

I jumped back, and landed from a mid-air flip beside Kakashi. I looked at him, and he recoiled, seeing my eyes glow from within my cowl.  
"That eye… I heard it referred to as the _Ryuuringan_. As far as I knew, it hasn't been seen used for centuries. How do you come to possess it?" He demanded, drawing a kunai quickly.  
I glanced at the kunai, and sighed, taking back the hood I wore. At this, Kakashi swore.  
"Rikuto-san. It's been a long time, hasn't it? I'm pleased to see that your 'project' that you took 5 years' leave for has been… Completed." Kakashi stole a glance at Itachi. "I'm even more awed that your doujutsu is capable of keeping pace with even Itachi's Sharingan. I know the details from folklore I've read, and I'm sure I'll learn the rest."  
Naruto threw his hands into the air in frustration. "Can someone tell me that the hell is going on here- RIKUTO!" Naruto shouted, running over to me. "You're back!"  
"Indeed. I was passing through this way, and sensed Itachi's chakra and couldn't resist investigating."  
Sakura walked over, with Chiyo behind her. "Rikuto-san, it's been a while. It's good to see you again."  
I bowed. "Same to you, Sakura-san, as always."  
I then moved on to the Sand elder. "Lady Chiyo of the Sand, it is a pleasure to see you again, and in good health."  
Chiyo snorted. "Quit the false manners, you idiot. You're a poor actor."  
"It's a pleasant reunion. But Naruto, it's time for you to come with me." Itachi said, stepping out from behind Kakashi.  
I'd felt his chakra signature, however, and had already proceeded to shoot a bolt of my green lightning in his direction, but naturally he dodged it and I returned with a high kick that sent a few bolts from my foot. Itachi copped one on his shoulder, but dodged the rest, flying backwards with the force of one of my concussive bolts, but flipping and landing neatly, several metres away.  
Itachi cocked his head to the side. "Your eyes are certainly impressive, Rikuto-san. But they are no match for my eyes."  
I followed his movements exactly. "Is that so, Uchiha Itachi? We'll test these eyes and see how well they really do in battle. I'd like to try out the third tomoe. It was a real bastard to get, actually." I shrugged, drawing the two blades I kept strapped to my torso, and flicking them backhanded.  
Itachi suddenly appeared in front of me, and made eye contact. _Idiot!_ My mind screamed at me.  
I also widened my eyes, and deflected the genjutsu he had sought to entrap me with, instead ducking, spinning and delivering a literally shocking snap-kick that Itachi made the mistake of blocking with his forearms.  
Once he had finished sliding back, his arms spasmed and emitted arcs of green lightning. Itachi grunted in pain, and let his arms fall limp.  
"Nerve attacks. Common to Lightning Release users, which I should have assumed. Ah well, this shouldn't take long-"  
I slid my right foot behind me, and leant forward, raising my right arm up behind me, and my left arm down in front of me, with the index and middle fingers on each hand extended.  
Everyone except Chiyo and Naruto blanched.  
"That stance…! Don't tell me he's copied that! Wait, it's impossible! Even if he's copied the taijutsu, it's useless without… Oh, you _clever bastard_!" Kakashi murmured.  
I focused my Ryuuringan on Itachi, and immediately after, (much to my surprise, as it usually took a few seconds on previous tomoe) his chakra flow and then his tenketsu came into view.  
I grinned wickedly, crouching slightly.  
"Rai Hakke: Rokujyuuyonshou!" I pronounced, immediately flying forwards, with crackling green lightning shrieking from my fingertips.  
Itachi was shocked and so this gave me an opening to deliver the first 12 hits, but he soon caught on and deflected the next 12 by kicking my wrists, and delivering a swift kick to my sternum, which I took with a grunt and went flying backwards, rolling severely, but I managed to catch my speed and vault myself back onto my feet, just in time to perceive a kunai coming at my head, but another collided with it, sending both of them into the forest where the first exploded violently.  
"How you came to learn that technique is amazing, but not so against a Sharingan user- Argh!" Itachi grunted, clutching his right shoulder.  
I smiled. "Uchiha Itachi. You've underestimated not only me, but my techniques. I managed to seal 12 of your tenketsu with concentrated free-form lightning charges. It'll take a few days before they clear, and another few before you're able to route chakra through them properly."  
Itachi's eyes widened, just as Naruto, who had taken advantage of my engagement with Itachi to sneak up behind him with what looked like a huge Rasengan attack…  
I squinted, and recoiled in shock. "Fuck, that's gunna hurt like a bitch!" I swore, and frantically vaulted my way clear of the vicinity, landing behind Kakashi, who stood, amazed.  
Naruto shouted, "Senpou: Oodama Rasengan!" and slammed the almighty Rasengan into Itachi's body, causing a arge explosion, flinging rocks, dirt and a flurry of wind everywhere. As the dust cleared, it could be seen that Itachi's 'body' had, upon its death, changed back to its original form; a Sound ninja.  
I jumped over, with everyone else.  
I scratched the back of my head, and chuckled nervously. "Is now the time to tell you that a hypothesis I had was correct?"  
Kakashi turned around and asked, "What hypothesis, exactly?"  
I turned to look at the prone corpse. "When I focused my Ryuuringan on him the first time, before I attacked, I could see an anomaly with his chakra. It seemed... coarser and diminished. Putting it off as a prior fight, I proceeded to attack… But now I see why. It was a remotely controlled Clone."  
"Wait, that was a _Clone_?!" Naruto demanded.  
I nodded, releasing my Ryuuringan, leaving my eyes a duller hazel.  
Chiyo shrugged. "With your doujutsu, we shouldn't have anything to fear. So can we move on now?" She asked curtly.  
I looked at Kakashi, and frowned. He saw this and his single visible eye narrowed slightly, having covered up his Sharingan moments earlier.  
"What's the matter?" He asked in concern.  
"It's that I'm going to have to part here. I've still got parts of my mission to complete, and it will take several months, probably over a year." I rummaged through my cloak, searching for a… _Found it!_ I thought, pulling a special kunai I had made, with a seal formula down the side with a straight blade, ideal for throwing.  
Kakashi stared at the weapon suspiciously. "What does that do? It reminds me of Minato-sensei's Hiraishin kunai."  
I nodded, handing him the kunai. "That was my major inspiration. It's a project I'm working on, in conjunction with my doujutsu. It's essentially a lightning chakra bomb, that when used with the Ryuuringan, can be directed and harnessed. Without it however, it creates a huge blast that's laden with Lightning Release chakra and has a blast radius of 25 metres, and a shock radius of an extra 10 metres."  
Kakashi's eyes widened. "How did you-"  
"My clan is infamous to those who know of it for its chakra control and fuinjutsu, second only to the near extinct Uzumaki clan." I said, casting a glance at Naruto. "I used extensive seals to seal in a large amount of energy from a store that I've been keeping, yes, also using seals, and charged it with several intensive bursts of pure, unadulterated lightning charges, which results in a ka-fucking-BOOM that you'll regret that you set off if caught in the radius." I grinned proudly.  
"Now, to use it…" I whispered the hand seals that Kakashi would have to use to set it off.  
"Now, unfortunately, I have to leave you. Retrieving the Kazekage will be no easy task, but it should be possible, having the Copy Ninja with you." I tipped them a wink, and disappeared.

_That was 18 months ago now._ I thought, as I sat against the trunk of a forest giant, with my senses taught and Ryuuringan activated and searching for any signs of chakra nearby.  
Suddenly, I felt a large twang against my senses, and took a moment to isolate it to a chakra seal I'd placed on a kunai, long ago.  
_Fuck!_ I swore inwardly, hurriedly packing up my belongings before jumping off into the forest.


End file.
